You're Here because of Her
by Sushi Bear
Summary: Their meeting wasn't a "Hi, what's your name?" It's was more of an insult competetion, but Renji fell for the human teenager anyways. After some taunting from Ichigo, the past seems to be repeating itself. Only this time Renji takes it into his own hands. One-Shot.


**Yellow! So this is just a little drabble one-shot that came up to me randomly. It's a Renji/Tatsuki pairing. Hope you guys like it.  
I don't own Bleach... would be nice to though (starts daydreaming)**

_**Bold Italics are thoughts  
**__Italics are memories  
_**Bold is Author Notes**

* * *

You're Here because of Her

Renji rushed over to the World of the Living as fast as he possibly could. He finally got the rest of the day off and he wasn't going to miss the opportunity to see her. He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he had fallen head over hills for her.

Yes it was hard to believe, but Renji Abarai, 6th Division Lieutenant and highly capable Shinigami, fell in love with Tatsuki Arisawa, a human and friend of Ichigo.

Renji stopped at the riverside and sat down staring out at the water. This is where they had first met. He laid back onto the cool grass and closed his eyes letting the memories come to him.

* * *

_Renji stomped his foot on the ground making an angry spash of mud._

**_Damn it! They tell me to go get Ichigo, and then they tell me 4 hours later that the bastard got there right AFTER I left! Oh GREAT! And now it's raining hard!_**

_"Hey!" a female voice broke Renji's consentration in an instant. Renji looked up to see a girl in a school uniform, short black unruly hair, and chocolate brown eyes._

_"Ah! You're a friend of Ichigo's," Renji muttered loudly enough for the girl to hear him. Only a few of Ichigo's friends were able to see spirits._

_"It's Tatsuki Arisawa to you! Anyways, what's a high ranking officer doing here out in the rain anyways?" Tatsuki shouted over the rain as she walked closer to Renji to get a better look at him._

_Renji clenched his fists and yelled to no one in particular, "I'M HERE STANDING IN THE FUCKING RAIN BECAUSE SOME DUMBASS DECIDED NOT TO TELL ME THAT THE BASTARD ICHIGO WAS IN THE SEIREITEI ALREADY!"_

_Tatsuki stiffled a laugh and was standing right next to Renji who was soak and wet, holding her umbrella over the both of them. Renji looked down at the girl that was now next to him and looked over her face. Now that he looked at her up close he could tell that even with her tomboyish hair style and attitude, her face showed very womanly features. Her eyes were defined, her jaw-line no longer had any of the access baby fat, and her lips were a pale pink colour that slightly pursed together._

_Renji looked out at the river, a shade of pink on his cheeks, and said, "I'm already soaked anyways! Don't human's like you have to go home and do homework, or go to a job, or something like that?"_

_Tatsuki brought her hand up to Renji's face and when he turned to face him, she flicked him hard on the forehead._

_"Ouch! What the hell was that for?" Renji yelled rubbing the red spot in the middle of his forehead._

_"I told you the name is Tatsuki! And quit trying to act like a conceit idiot or next time I'll punch you in the gut!"_

_"Oh sure whatever... girl."_

_"I'm trying to be nice here and help, you freaking pineapple!"_

_"I didn't ask for your help you pain in the ass!"_

_"I don't need an invitation! Would you like me to kick your ass you stupid ape?"_

_"You can KISS my ass tomboy!"_

_"Fuck you, dumbass!"_

* * *

Renji chuckled to himself of how stupid he was being back then. Renji noticed someone standing behind and turned to see Ichigo. "What is it?"

Ichigo smirked and retorted, "You were smiling and chuckling all by yourself like a pervert. You were thinking about Tatsuki weren't ya?"

Renji turned as red as his hair, but quickly turned around so that Ichigo couldn't see how red his face had become. "Why the hell would you care?"

"So you WERE thinking about her."

"I was not!"

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Yeah. Wait! What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Hmm. Do you think she has nice legs?"

Renji jumped up and turned around facing Ichigo with a full blown bluch on his face. "What the fuck are you getting at here?"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"Damn bastard!"

"Yes then."

"Fuck you!"

"Well as long as you don't tell me that you've been in her underwear already," Ichigo smirked mischievously as he messed with Renji.

Renji had just about enough of it and was about to pounce on Ichigo when a few drops of water began to fall.

Ichigo looked up and cursed under his breath. "Well then I've gotta go before it starts pouring!"

Ichigo left running leaving Renji alone in the rain still recovering from the embarressing questions. A few minutes later and it started to pour heavily on Renji. Then a figure under an umbrella slowly made it's way to his side. Renji didn't realize the extra company until the pelting rain water stopped hitting him. He looked up to see Tatsuki smiling at him.

"What am I doing finding you in the rain again?" Tatsuki smiled at Renji tilting her head to one side.

Renji looked down at her face softly and said, in almost a whisper, "Don't worry I'm soaked anyways."

Tatsuki let out a small laugh, recalling their first meeting, and then blushed lightly when Renji leaned a little closer to her face.

"I didn't ask for help." Renji whispered as his hand now made its way behind her head.

"I don't need an invitation dumbass." Tatsuki smiled as her eyes became heavier and the gap between them lessened.

"Sure," was all Renji could mutter before completely pressing his lips on hers.

Her lips were warm and moist, and they tasted a bit like chocolate. His lips, on the other hand, where cooler and refreshing, and tasted like bittersweet coffee. Renji took his other arm and wrapped it around Tatsuki's waist pulling her closer to his body. Tatsuki in return dropped the umbrella and wrapped her own arms around Renji's shoulder's automatically intensifying the kiss. The rain poured even harder, causing thier clothing to stick to thier clothing.

They broke off the kiss, both panting and huffing for air. Tatsuki looked into Renji's eyes and lightly place her lips on his again. Renji, feeling more confident with Tatsuki, forced his tounge into her mouth making her gasp. Then their battle began with in her mouth, trying to gain dominance. Their hips lightly rubbed against each other making Tatsuki moan in delight. Once again Renji broke off the kiss and, this time, smiled and his accomplished love.

"I come here because you're here," Renji whispered in Tatsuki's ear making her shudder.

Tatsuki smiled and picked up her umbrella from the floor and said with happiness in her voice, "That was nice. But I won't lose the battle next time!"

* * *

**Done with it! That's the first time I've writen about a kiss scene! Hope it lived up to your expectations. Oh and this one has more cussing because of Renji and Tatsuki's competative and vulgar sides. But since they're badass at it whatever. Please Review and tell me what you think!**

**Sushi Bear (^.^)**


End file.
